


A Fighting Chance

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets arrested by a cop in his own division, a beautiful rookie cop.  Unfortunately he acts like an ass and things don't go well for a while.  Andy also has a secret or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe he'd been arrested by a cop from his own division, a rookie cop at that, a Bambi with a gun.  Then to top it all off Boyko made him her training officer.  He could barely contain his dislike for her and spent every second of her first week torturing or ignoring her as much as possible.

Andy was tired of being treated like crap.  He wouldn't even call her by her name, just kept calling her  _Rookie_.  She finally snapped on him one day when he was being a particularly big ass to her.  "What is your problem?"

He scoffed as he glared at her.  "You've only been a cop for 5 minutes I wouldn't expect you to understand."

She was so angry she was practically crying.  "I have apologized a million times for blowing your cover.  If you can't get your head out of your ass then that's  _your_  problem."

He growled and gripped the steering wheel harder.  "Eight months of my life  _gone_  when I was two weeks away from bringing down one of the biggest drug dealers and money launderers in the city.  You don't know what it's like to lose something important."

She had never wanted to hit someone so much in her life.  "You don't know a single damn thing about me."

His harassment continued for weeks.  "Feel free to ask for another TO."

She'd rather die than give him the pleasure of running her off.  Their second month in Chris got put on his ass when he shouldn't have so Boyko decided they needed a refresher course in defensive tactics.  Noelle and Sam were to teach the class before shift.  The first few days they spent going over different moves and the fourth day they had to fight the instructor.

Much to Andy's dismay the women were pitted against Sam and the guys against Noelle.  She watched as he smirked when her name was called.  She hadn't told anyone about what he had been putting her through, wouldn't give him the satisfaction of someone telling another senior officer.

Andy stepped up and took a deep breath.  Sam couldn't tell if she was nervous but he was definitely going to have some fun.  "Let's go  _princess_.  Show me what you've got."

He tried everything he had and he couldn't get a good grip on her.  The goal was to put your opponent on the floor first.  He couldn't believe it when she put him on his ass, hard.   She couldn't take the condescending way he had called her princess so she put him down.   She threw off her gloves and walked out.

Sam was stunned; he had never had anyone much less a Rookie take him down like that.  Not even Noelle and she was the _only_ person that had ever taken him down.  Oliver laughed as he helped him up.  "She's got your number Sammy."

Sam growled and pushed him away.  "Like hell.  She just got lucky."

Jerry clapped him on the back.  "She kicked your ass Sammy.  She wasn't number one in her class for nothing."

An hour later everyone was in Parade.  Andy was pleasantly surprised when she was paired with Olivier for the day.  Boyko had been watching and sensed they needed some time apart, had even thought about giving her back to Shaw permanently.  He knew their relationship would be tense but Swarek was the best and she was too promising.  Just after lunch they were called to a B&E.  Sam, Gail, Traci, Jerry and Noelle responded to the call as well.  When they got all the information they could the wife asked if someone could stay until her husband got home.

Sam smiled and nodded.  "Sounds like a job for Rookie One and Rookie Two."

That meant Andy and Traci were left behind to wait.  The husband was taking forever and the wife was getting restless.  Andy was too so she said.  "Why don't I help you get your things together so you'll be ready when your husband comes home?"

Traci nodded towards the front door.  "I'm just going to look around."

Andy walked upstairs and kept the wife talking.  When she mentioned her older son and how he was an addict Andy immediately called Oliver.  One of the guys had been caught trying to pawn some of the things from the house.  It took a couple of hours but he finally admitted that it was the son and Oliver tried to call Andy back.

Andy heard a noise downstairs and told the wife to stay put.  She called for Traci and she didn't answer so she headed downstairs.  She found the husband having an argument with a young guy who the wife called Noah, her other son.  He had a gun on the husband and was telling him how he'd turned his mother against him, that she didn't love him anymore because of her new family.

Andy knew how he felt.  "I get it Noah.  I really do."

Sam, Oliver, Noelle and Gail were sneaking back in as the kid said.  "No you don't.  You don't have any idea what it's like to have your own mother give up on you."

She took a calming breath.  "Yes I do.  My mother walked out on me when I was 12.  She never looked back, started a whole new family now.  My dad couldn't take it so he started drinking, drank himself to death when I was 14.  I ran away so I wouldn't be put in foster care.  Some guy my dad knew gave me a job so I could eat and have clothes.  He even let me sleep on a cot in the back of his store.  I know it's hard but you have to be strong.  Noah, you have to take care of yourself and stay out of trouble.  Your mom will always love you."

The kid finally gave up and everyone came in.  Traci had been found knocked out in the yard.  Andy finally got to go out and check on her, she was still in the back of the ambulance.  "You ok?"

Traci winced a little and nodded.  "Heard you did good in there."  Andy shrugged.  "What'd you say?"

Until that day Traci was one of only three people that knew her story.  "The truth."

She knew how hard that had to be for her.  "You saved that kid Andy."

Traci was cleared and they all went back to the barn.  Sam felt like a real ass for the way he had been treating her the last few months.  Not once did she break or tell him to go to hell.

He knew she was still in the locker room so he knocked as he walked in.  She had her back to the door and was pulling down her shirt, bruises covered her back.  "Jesus McNally!"

Andy jumped and quickly pulled her shirt down.  "What the hell sir?"

He stopped in his tracks.  "What's going on?"

She looked at him like he'd lost his mind.  "I'm getting  _dressed_.  What are you doing in here?"

He sighed and waved his hand at her.  "Why are you covered in bruises?"

She scoffed and started shoving her stuff into her bag.  "What, you think just because you heard something today that you have a right to ask me about my life?  This  _princess_ doesn't need  _you_  or  _your pity._  I've done just fine on my own  _sir_.  Now if you don't mind."  She stormed out past him and went to the Penny.

A few weeks passed and the day's she was partnered with him she was scary quiet.  He'd only tried one other time to ask why she was so bruised.  That resulted in her switching with Traci at a scene.

It was their last day before a long weekend off.  Sam walked into the bullpen to find Oliver, Jerry, and a couple of other guys talking excitedly.  "What's going on brother?"

Oliver glared at the others as he said.  "Nothing buddy, we're just talking about what we're doing this weekend."

Sam opened his mouth to say something when Santiago walked up.  "Hey Shaw, tell Rocky I'm sorry can't make it tonight."  He handed over what looked like a postcard.  "Maybe someone else could go."

Sam took the pass before Oliver could get his hands on it.   _"Sammy!"_  He tried to take it away from him.  "It's invitation only."

Sam flashed his dimples and waved the card.  "Good thing I have an invitation then."

Oliver groaned because she had been very adamant about Sam not going.  He yelled as Sam walked away.   _"You weren't invited."_

He knew better than to lock it in his locker because all of his friends had access.  Oliver told everyone about Sam getting the pass.  They all agreed not to tell him what it was for and to definitely not tell Andy that he got his hands on one.  They all hoped he would lose interest by end of shift.

Sam was partnered with Andy and she was unusually quiet and seemed a bit nervous.  Shift went by pretty quickly and she rushed off when they got to back the barn.  Andy showered quickly and left with the others following soon after as they were trying to avoid Sam.  He changed and headed out not knowing what he was getting into because all he had was a time and an address.  The only reason Andy had given Santiago a pass was because he had been helping her with extra training.  There were only two fights on the bill for the night and she was the first one.

Sam found his way to his seat where everyone else was.  He nudged Oliver and said sarcastically.  "Thanks for waiting buddy."

Oliver shrugged and wouldn’t meet his eyes.  "You weren't exactly invited.  So it's your own fault."  Sam looked around seeing all of the rookies except one.  The other T.O.'s and Boyko were there too.

He could tell it was going to be some kind of fight by the cage.  He just couldn't figure out who it was and why they were all there.  That was until the announcer started.  "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to King's Arena for Hart's Mixed Martial Arts Fight Night.  We're starting tonight out with everyone's favorite scrappers."  He pointed to the right corner.  "In this corner weighing in at 120 lbs. of pure muscle and heart our very own Andy McNally!"  Sam's jaw dropped as every one of their friends went crazy cheering.  Andy walked down and entered the ring and she looked all business.  "Her opponent tonight is another fan favorite, Alana Taylor weighing in at 115 lbs. and all attitude."

The place was going wild cheering.  Sam couldn't believe how amazing she looked.  He'd only ever seen her dressed in uniform and a few times at the Penny but he had honestly never paid that much attention to her.  She was kicking the other woman's ass and now he realized she had taken it easy on him that day, he was thankful.

She won her match with a knock out in the third round and the place went crazy.  When it was over everyone went back to see her.  Sam stood at the back of the group and watched as she laughed while she talked.   _God she was beautiful.  How had he not seen it before?_

When she saw him she froze.  "What the hell is he doing here?"

Oliver took that one.  "He got Santiago's pass Andy.  I'm sorry."

Sam knew this wasn't going to be easy.  "You were great out there McNally."

She pushed her trainer away as he tried to clean up her bloodied lip.  "Now you know my name?"  She scoffed and jumped off the table.  "Figures.  Look, I didn't want you here for a reason.  So if you don't mind, I'd like for you to leave so I can celebrate with people that don't question my ability every single day."

Oliver and Jerry pushed Sam out to the hall.  "I tried to tell you but you only hear what you want.  She's a good copper Sammy.   A great woman and a bad ass fighter.  I know you're pissed because she blew your cover.  It's been almost five months Sammy and it's time to let it go."

Jerry patted him on the back.  "Besides, we all know I'm the one that blew your cover.  Ease up on her buddy."

He just nodded and left.  He had been a real ass to her and she didn't deserve it.  He stopped at the Penny for a drink before heading home.  He knew he had to fix things with her but had no idea how to.  He also knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Andy soaked in a hot bath when she got home.  She couldn't believe that he had been at her fight.  As much as she wanted to be mad at Santiago she couldn’t because apparently he had tried to give the pass back to Oliver so that wouldn't be fair.

She had planned to spend her weekend doing absolutely nothing.  She had a month until her next fight so she could afford to take a few days off from training.  Traci called her Saturday night to see if she wanted to go to the Penny.  She wasn't too sore and the bruising wasn't too bad so she said yes and slipped on a sun dress.

The Penny was pretty busy when they got there.  She smiled with relief when she saw his silver beast was missing.  Her great time was ruined an hour or so later when she heard his voice.  "Can I buy you a drink?"

“No thanks.”  She turned on him, fire in her eyes.  "I'd rather eat ground glass."

He sighed and sat a beer down in front of her.  "I just want to apologize for being such an ass."

She pushed the beer back to him.  "Told you I don't need your pity."

She got up and walked back to the bathroom and Sam followed her.  "It's not pity.  Andy, look I..."

She laughed and waved her hands around.  "He actually knows my name."  She started backing him to the wall.  "Does a strong woman make you nervous Swarek?"  He was actually getting pretty turned on.  He shook his head and huffed when his back hit the wall.  The fire in her eyes was driving him nuts.  "I don't need  _anyone_ , especially not  _you_."  She crashed her lips into his and plunged her tongue into his mouth.  Sam growled and tried to pull her to him when his brain finally caught up but she pushed him away as fast as she had attacked him.  "Think about that the next time you decide someone isn't worth your time."

She left him in a fog of lust in the hall.  He took a minute to get himself together before he walked back out.  He had completely underestimated her and he wanted her more than he’d ever wanted anyone.  It wasn't like he didn't think she was beautiful.  He'd be an idiot if he said she wasn't and maybe that was part of the problem.  He'd never met a woman like her. No woman had ever stood up to him like she did or had made him feel what she did when she kissed him.

When he walked back out she was dancing with some guy.  He didn't like it at all and wasn't used to being jealous.  He took his seat at the bar and watched her move.  _Man she was amazing_.  Her dress hugged every curve perfectly.  Oliver and Jerry exchanged smiles as they watched him watch her.

Once that song was over another started and another guy danced with her.  Andy knew Sam was watching her and that he wasn't happy.  He deserved it and she kind of enjoyed knowing she was getting to him for a change.  It wasn't like she didn't think he was attractive because he was.  She'd never forget how good his body felt against her when she kissed him.

She needed some fresh air after the last dance so she walked outside.  Sam saw her leave so he followed her out.  She could feel him following her but she refused to acknowledge him.  He gently grabbed her arm and she tried to flip him.  He wrapped both of his arms around her and held her against him.

He practically whispered.  _"It's me Andy."_

She tried to elbow him.  "I  _know_ who it is."  She struggled against him.  "Let.  Me.  Go."

He kept his grip on her.  "No.  You're going to listen to me now."  He walked her over to his truck, turned her around and pinned her against it.  "I was an ass and I am sorry but  _now_ you're just being stubborn.  I'm trying to fix this Andy."

He could see some of the fight was gone.  "Why do you even care?  I mean a few days ago you didn't even know my name."

He smiled softly, brushed his fingers across her cheek and shook his head.  "I've known your name since the day you arrested me."  She tried to look defiant but his touch, his strong hard body against hers was making her crazy.  "You're a beautiful woman Andy McNally."  He leaned in and kissed her softly.  Andy grabbed him and was rough when she kissed him back.  He pulled away and she tried to pull him back.  "Andy stop."  He kissed her again and she got rough again, whimpering a little.  "Shh!"  He lightly brushed his lips over hers.  _"So beautiful."_   He whispered.

Andy couldn't understand why he was being so gentle.  "Come on.  I won't break Sam."

He caressed her cheek.  "You don't have to do this with me Andy."  He kissed her cheek.  "I know how tough, beautiful, brave, and smart you are.  You don't have to put up your walls with me."

She pushed him away and started across the lot.  "Leave me alone.  Just...just leave me alone."

He sighed and called after her.  "Andy?  Andy, come on."  He wanted to chase after her but he didn't want to upset her even more.

He didn't see her again until they went back to work on Tuesday.  He was waiting in front of her house when she walked out.  "Need a ride?"

She nodded and he opened the door for her.  When she went to climb in he stopped her.  "I don't know what happened the other night or how you're used to being treated by men.  But I'm not going to be that kind of guy."  She looked up into his eyes.  They watched each other for a minute before she nodded and climbed into his truck.

They were on their way to work when she finally said.  "Either the guy is threatened by me or it turns them on that I fight."

He reached over and took her hand.  "I'm neither.  I mean, yes you were kind of sexy out there but watching you get beat up or beat someone else up is not a turn on for me."  He reached up and caressed her cheek.  "You're pretty amazing."

She sighed at his touch.  "You didn't find me that amazing when we first met."

"I've been a cop for 12 years, been doing UC off and on, mostly on, for 9.  Never had my cover blown before.  Anton Hill is a big fish; he launders money, runs drugs, and pimps out little girls."  He gripped her hand tighter as she tried to pull away.

"And it's my fault you lost him."  She said quietly.

He took her hand back and squeezed.  "It's Jerry's fault.  You were just doing your job Andy."

She half smiled.  "You don't hate me anymore?"

He kissed her hand.  "Didn't hate you to begin with, maybe just surprised at someone calling me on my shit.  I've just never met someone like you.  I grew up in foster care, me and my sister Sarah; she's older by 4 years.  Our dad went to prison when I was 3 and our mom just kind of stopped showing up.  Mom was passed out in the tub high and Sarah was trying to make us something to eat, almost burnt the house down."  The more he talked the tighter she squeezed his hand.  "Children's Services was called and they took us out of there.  We bounced around for a little bit because most people didn't want both of us.  When Sarah was 13 she was attacked by a group of guys.  They definitely wouldn't separate us then because I was the only one that could keep her calm.  Anyway, we finally ended up in this really good home when I was 12 and stayed there until we aged out."

Andy was crying by the time he was done.  "I'm so sorry Sam.  You shouldn't have had to go through that."

He smiled softly.  "I just wanted you to know that I get why you put up the front.  But you don't have to with me.  I'll never hurt you and I'll never use who you are against you."  He lifted the console between them and wiped her tears away as he pulled her closer.  She stared into his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her.

He smiled as her eyes fluttered closed.  When their lips touched they both felt a jolt.  He brushed his lips lightly across hers and felt her relax as he deepened the kiss.  Her hand snaked up and she ran her fingers through his hair.  _"Sam."_   She said it breathlessly.

He smiled against her lips, having never heard a more beautiful sound.  He tangled his fingers in her hair at the back of her neck and held her close to him.

His phone ringing broke them apart and he answered gruffly.  "Swarek."

Oliver chuckled at his friends tone.  "Good morning to you too.  Where the hell are you Sammy?  Parade starts in 10."

Sam cursed and said.  "On my way."  He quickly disconnected the call and reluctantly pulled away from Andy after a quick peck.  "We're going to be late."  She nodded as they pulled back into traffic.  "Andy, I don't want you to get upset if I act different at work.  It's not because I don't want people to know.  It's for you, to protect you.  T.O.'s and rookies aren't allowed to be involved.  I don't care what happens to me but if we got caught you could lose your badge and I won't let that happen."

She'd heard about this.  "Sam, you don't have to protect me.  I mean, I don't want to lose my badge but I don't want to hide either."

He glanced over at her.  "We'll figure it out.  Ok?"  She nodded.

They made it with seconds to spare, each taking their usual spots.  Oliver eyed both of them and finally whispered.  _"You didn't?"_   Sam looked at him funny and Oliver nodded towards Andy.  _"Sammy, you_   _know better."_   He looked blankly at his best friend.   _"You can't fool me.  You better ask yourself if it's_   _worth it."_   He knew the answer to that the moment he kissed her.  Parade was over and he followed Oliver out.

Traci gave Andy a raised eyebrow when she practically ran in.  "You and Swarek coming in at the same time, what's going on with that?"

Andy shrugged.  "He offered me a ride to apologize."

Traci knew better, she could see the fire in Andy's eyes when she talked about Sam.  "I'll find out sooner or later."

They kept things as professional as possible until she was cut loose.  Andy kept fighting even though Sam tried to talk her out of it.  "Why are you doing it?"

She moved out of his lap and curled up on the other end of the sofa.  "Besides because I'm good at it?"  He nodded.  "It pays really well."

He sighed and reached for her.  "Andy, if you need money..."

She jerked away and jumped up.  " _Do not_  finish that sentence Sam Swarek."  She was halfway to the kitchen before he could get up.

"Andy!"  He found her digging in her freezer, probably for ice cream.  "Andy, wait."

She slammed the door.  "No!  _You_  wait.  I don't need or want..."

He kissed her quiet.  "Just give me a second to say something."  She gave a slight nod.  "Things aren't always as bad as you think they're going to be."  He pulled her to him.  "We've been together a few months now."  She nodded again.  "And I don't know about you but I think things are going really well."  She smiled a little and nodded.  "I want you to think about us living together once you get cut loose."

She hadn't expected that and her wide eyes showed it.  Andy watched for any sign that he wasn't serious.  Finally she said.  "Ok.  I'll think about."

He knew that was the best he would get for now so he smiled.  "Good."

 


	2. Chapter 2

The rookies had been cut loose for a few months now.  This was their first official night out as a couple as far as their friends knew.  Regardless of how he felt about her fighting he would always support her.  She was the big fight on the ticket this time and he was proud even though he was worried.  Ray, her trainer, had her working twice as hard as usual.  She still hadn't given him an answer about moving in and he wasn't pushing it because she was stressed enough as it was.

He was standing ringside next to Ray this time around.  The woman she was up against had 10lbs on her and a mean right hook.  Andy kept up with her points and was winning in that sense.  Sam was about to go nuts in the second round, her opponent spilt her lip and she was bleeding pretty badly.

He growled at Ray.  "Do something!"

Ray liked Sam a lot, he was good for Andy but having him ringside was a pain in the ass that he didn’t need.  "Look, I got a lot of respect for you Sam but she scares me more than you do.  I've been with her since she started and I promise I'll call it if I don't think she can finish."

In turn Sam respected and trusted Ray so he simply nodded.  Both women were worn out but lasted until the 4th round.  Somehow Andy got her to tap out and she won.

Sam climbed in to check on her and she was out cold.  "Andy!"  He lightly tapped her cheek.  "Come on beautiful.  Wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly.  "Sam."

He'd let out a shaky breath.  "Yeah babe, it's me."  He helped her sit up.  "God damn it Andy.  You can't keep doing this to yourself.  Please you have to stop."

She nodded and said quietly. "My last fight."

He wasn't paying attention.  "You could be seriously hurt.  I couldn't take it if something...  Wait.  What?"

She touched his cheek.  "No more fighting."

He wondered if he heard her right.  _"What?"_

She smiled and nodded.  "I'm saying yes Sam."  He looked confused.  "To moving in with you.  I'm saying yes."

He broke out in a big smile.   _"Thank god."_  He kissed her hard and she yelped.  "Oh god!   I'm so sorry."  He helped her to her feet.  "I'm so sorry sweetheart.  I was just so happy."   He cupped her face as he looked at her lip.  "Jesus.  You're going to need stitches."  She just nodded as he led her out of the cage.

All of their friends were there and cheered when she walked out.  She smiled a little and waved as she leaned on Sam.  "Thanks for coming tonight you guys."

Everyone hugged her.  Dov was bouncing around.  "You were bad ass Andy.  When's your next fight?"

Gail smacked him in the back of the head.  "Shut up man boy.  She just finished this one."

Oliver smiled proudly because he had reached over to smack Dov.  "Yeah Epstein.  She's not a robot."

Andy looked to Sam then back at their friends.  "Tonight was my last fight."

Dov was the only one that took it badly.  Traci smiled and nodded. "Good."

Dov whined as everyone else congratulated her.  "Aww!  Come on Andy!  Why are you giving it up?  You kick ass.  Literally."

Sam growled and Andy squeezed him.  "I've got something much better to fight for."  Dov looked confused and Oliver got to smack him this time.  Andy laughed and shook her head.  "Sam and I are moving in together."

Everyone hugged and congratulated them again.  "Time to celebrate!"

Sam interrupted the cheering.  "Not tonight guys.  She gets her lip stitched up and she goes home.  We'll celebrate tomorrow night."

No one argued with him, not even Andy.  The medic that was on scene stitched her up and Sam took her home.  He hadn't said much and she was a little worried.  He always ran her a hot bath after a match so when they walked into his place he headed for his bathroom.  Andy followed and sat on the bed waiting.

Sam started the water and walked back into his room.  "How do you feel?"  He asked as he knelt in front of her.

She smiled softly.  "Like I've been hit by a truck.  Thanks for getting us out of drinks."

He took her shoes and socks off.  "Anything for you."  He ran the pad of his thumb across her lip.  "How does that feel?"

She took his hand in hers.  "I think I might need you to kiss it."

He licked his lips and leaned in.  "Anything you want."  Their tongues lightly brushed against each other and when she jumped Sam pulled back.  "I'm sorry."

Andy pulled him back to her and whispered.   _"I need you Sam.  Please."_

Her hands fussed around his chest and shoulders.  He took them and steadied her.   _"Shh.  It's ok sweetheart."_ He trailed kisses up her neck to her ear.  _"I've got you."_

He kissed her softly, afraid to tear her stitches in her lip.  She took it easy too, not wanting to make him think he was hurting her.  He pulled her to the edge of the bed as their tongues lightly brush against each other.  He slowly undressed her, trying to be as gentle as possible.  She helped him out of his shirt before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.  She sighed contently as he helped her up.  Never had she felt as safe with a man as she did with Sam.  Under his gruff exterior was a kind, gentle, loving man and he made her happy.  He slid her sweats and panties off before guiding her to the bathroom.

She smiled as she ran her hands over his chest.  "Stay with me."

He caressed her cheek.  "Wasn't going anywhere babe."  He stepped into the tub and helped her in.

They settled in with Andy lying on top of him with her back against him. He felt her relax into him and he smiled.  "This feels nice.  Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head.  "Least I can do for the champ."  They both chuckled.  "Seriously though, I'm really proud of you.  You did great tonight."

She reached back and pulled him down for a kiss.  "Thank you.  I know you never liked me doing it so that means a lot."

They were quiet for a while, just enjoying being together.  Sam held her to him with one hand and ran the other up and down her body. He could feel her breathing change and little sighs escape.  He slid her up so he could kiss her and whisper in her ear.  _"You're so beautiful Andy."_   She laid her hand on top of his as he skimmed it across her body.  _"Just amazing."_

She sighed and arched her back as he touched her.  "I  _love_ your hands Sam."  She sighed and wiggled against him.  "They're just...just  _perfect."_   His gun calloused finger tips caressed the underside of her breasts and she choked out a moan.   _"God!  Yes!"_

He was hard now as she moved against him.  _"Tell me what you want sweetheart."_   His voice a little husky as she guided his hand between her parted legs.

Andy gasped as he caressed her silky folds.  " _God!  You Sam.  I need you.  Inside me."_

He couldn't take how broken and almost desperate she sounded. She’s ready for him, he could feel her when she guided his hand down.  _"Jesus Andy."_   She guided him into her and they both moaned loudly.  _"You're so fucking perfect."_

She whimpered as he slid his feet back and bent his knees, giving himself the traction he needed to move.  " _I love you Sam.  So so much."_

His heart exploded at her admission.  He slowly moved inside her and tilted her head back so he could get his lips on hers.  _"I love you too.  More than I could ever tell you."_

He slowly made love to her and held her tightly as she fell over the edge. "You too Sam."

He slid out of her and turned her around.  _"I want to see you sweetheart."_   He choked out.   _"You're so perfect."_  He slid back inside of her and groaned.  _"God Andy."_

She took control and rocked back and forth on him.  He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he found his release and kissed her hard.  She lay against him and they held each other until the water turned cold.  He climbed out then helped her out.  He was in full  _take care of Andy_  mode as he toweled her off and carried her to their bed.  He tugged one of his t-shirts over her head and put her in bed.  He quickly dried off and pulled on some pajama bottoms before sliding in beside her.  It didn't take her long to fall asleep curled up against him.

Even though Sam had said they would join their friends for drinks the next day Andy was still feeling pretty sore so they moved it to the next night.  Andy grumbled when he had to go to the station to see Jerry.  "You don't have to go sweetheart.  I won't be long."

She nipped at his jaw.  "Not letting you get away that easy."

Sam chuckled as he led her out to his truck.  "May even feed you while we're out."

Their happy day went to hell at the station.  Andy was playing solitaire while she waited on Sam.  Some woman sat down beside her.  "Oh! My God!  Are you ok?"

She shrugged as she continued to play.  "It's no big deal. Happens all the time."

The strange woman gasped.  "It's not ok.  It's never ok for someone to hit you."

Andy's realized the woman had misunderstood.  "It's not what you think."

She didn't get a chance to finish because Sam, Jerry, and Oliver walked up.  "You ready McNally or are you trying to beat my best score?"

The older woman looked up and realized the man was talking to the young woman.  "Andrea?"

Andy's hand froze as she was shutting down the computer.  "What did you say?"

The woman smiled nervously and said.  "My God!  It really is you."

She was in shock so she was slow to process what was going on.  "How do you know my name?"

The woman reached for her.  "It's me, Claire, your mother."  She pulled out her Children's Services ID for her to see.  "It's really you."

Everyone around them had stopped as Andy jumped up.  Sam sees it before it even happens, she's going to run.  Claire reaches for her and she stumbles backwards before she bolts, practically takes out three other officers on her way out.

Sam glares at the woman who abandoned her daughter all those years ago and curses quietly.  "God Damn it."  He chases after her but by the time he’s dodged everyone she's gone, out of sight.  His mind races as he tries to decide where to go first.  He'd call her but she left her phone at home because he had his.

Oliver and Traci finally catch up with him.  "Can we do anything to help?"

He turns to them and sees the reason she ran.  Claire can't seem to help herself.  "Excuse me.  Who are you to my daughter?"

He laughs then growls.  _"Your daughter?"_   He looks to their friends disbelievingly.  "Did she actually say  _her daughter_?"  An uncomfortable look is shared between Oliver and Traci.  "Lady, she hasn't been  _your_  daughter in 14 years.  And as for who I am?   ** _I_**  am the one that loves her.  **_I_**  am the one that cares about her and comforts her at night when she cries wanting to know why her own mother deserted her."  He stepped up to her and growled deeper.  _"Stay the hell away from her."_  She's too stunned and maybe too scared to respond.  Sam looks back at their friends.  "I'll call you when I find her."

They nod as he leaves.  Sam starts with the gym thinking she may have wanted to beat up on something.  She's not there so he goes to her place and finds her packing.

She’d left the door open and didn't hear him come in but she can feel his presence.  He doesn't know what to say so he walks over and wraps his arms around her.  "Need any help?"

Andy melts back into him and shrugs.  "Not really sure what to take."

He buried his face in her hair.  "Anything you want.  It's going to be  _our_ home.  We can do whatever you want."

She sighed and turned in his arms.  "I don't want you to change anything because of me."

He caressed her cheek and kissed her softly.  "Too late McNally."  He kissed her deeply when she looked confused.  "You changed me the day you tackled me.  You changed my life, showed me there was more that I wanted."

She had managed to hold back the tears until that moment.  "Sam."  She sobbed as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

He ran his hand soothingly up and down her back.  "Ssh.  I didn't mean to make you cry.  I'm sorry babe."  He held her tight.

She hiccupped a little.  "It's not you, at least not in a bad way."  She nuzzled into his chest.  "I've been on my own for so long, never letting anyone close enough."  She looked up at him.  "Sam, you saved me.  I would've kept on fighting and one day I would've taken a hit I couldn't come back from.  I never thought I could have what we have.  Never thought I deserved it."

He scooped her up and carried her to her room.  He didn't say anything but he s _howed_  her everything; how much he loved her, how much she deserved.  They made love for a little while then packed some of her things.  Sam ordered take out and they spent the night on the sofa watching TV.  Once he finally got her to bed he watched her sleep for a while.  They never talked about seeing her mother but they were going to need to.

Andy jolted out of her sleep, tears flowing down her cheeks.  She had been dreaming about the day her mom left and the day her dad died.  She couldn't control her crying so she tried to slide out of bed, not wanting to wake Sam up.

He grabbed onto her as she was trying to slip away.  "I'm right here.  I'm going to hold on to you and I'm never going to let you go."

She curled back into him.  "I love you Sam."

He was snoring lightly as she kissed his cheek.  She had never felt more loved or more known.  She fell back asleep and didn't have any more nightmares.  The next morning she woke up before him and snuck into the kitchen to make him breakfast.

Sam woke up and felt around the bed for her.  He sighed and was prepared for a day of looking for her until he caught the smell of bacon and coffee then he smiled.  He could definitely get used to this.

When he padded into the kitchen Andy was dancing around and singing to some song Sam vaguely remembered from when he was a teenager.  One of Sarah's favorite girl bands; **_The Go Go's "We Got the Beat"_**

She spun around in the middle of an epic air drum moment and caught Sam watching and smiling.  She blushed furiously as she waved.  "Umm.  Hi?"

He busted out laughing.  "Hi."  He ran his tongue across his teeth as he bit back a smile.   "Was going to ask how you're doing but..."  He waved his hand around. 

She bounced over to him and kissed him.  "I'm good.  Not great but good.  How are you?"

He wrapped an arm around her and walked them over to the stove.  "Slept pretty good, was missing a warm body next to me when I woke up."

She smiled, thinking that he didn't even remember what he had said.  "I just wanted to make you breakfast, say thank you for everything that you do."

He ran his fingers through her hair.  "Babe, you don't have to thank me for any of that.  I do it because that's what you do when you love someone."

Her bright smile nearly blinded him.  "I love you too and this is what I do."

They plated up the food and sat at the dining room table.  He watched her eat happily and play on her laptop.  "No rush of course but we can start moving things in whenever you want."

She smiled big back at him.  "I was thinking maybe we could get some stuff today.  I'll put my furniture up for sale so we won't have to worry about that."

"I kind of love your bed."  She had a California King.  "We could put mine in the spare and your furniture is better.  Mine could go in the basement, give me a reason to finish it."  She watched him, trying to gauge his seriousness.  "What?"

She shrugged and frowned a little.  "You're offering to give up a lot."

He reached over and took her hand.  "I don't consider it giving it up anything Andy.  This is going to be  _our_  home.  Honestly, I've never been much for  _things._ I have furniture because I need it.  I bought a decent bed after my first UC.  That thing I spent six months on was crap and when I came home I realized mine was crap too."  He smiled.  "So I mean it when I say I don't care.  I just want you here, our stuff together, any way it needs to be."

She didn't question him anymore.  They went back to her place and made lists of things to keep and things to sell or give away.  They packed up as much of her stuff as they could and loaded it in his truck.  He was a bit surprised at what little she had.  They unloaded the boxes into his spare room until she could figure out where to put it all.  They were eating dinner when she finally brought up seeing her mother.

He could tell she wanted to say something but didn't push her.  "About the other day, at the station."

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her temple.  "We don't have to talk about it."

She smiled at him and rested her forehead against his.  "I know but I should I guess."  She took a deep breath.  "I just couldn't believe it was her  _and_  she works for Children's Services."  She scoffed.  "A little ironic I think considering."

He could feel her tensing up and getting upset.  "Andy, we don't have to..."

She sighed and shook her head.  "It's ok."  Kissing at the corner of his mouth and getting a little smile.  "I shouldn't have run.  Should've stayed and faced her like an adult."

He cupped her face and turned it up.  "Sweetheart, if  _my_ mother or father for that matter, appeared after all these years I would've run too."

She smiled a little.  "Did you talk to her?"  He nodded.  "What did you say?"

He wasn't sure how well this was going to go over but he wasn't going to lie to her.  "I told her to stay the hell away from you."

Andy hugged him tightly and whispered.  _"Thank you."_

He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.  "Anything for you."

She was quiet for a few minutes then popped up.  "Why don't we go to the Penny, see if the gang is there?"

He knew she needed it so he happily agreed.  All of their friends were there and they were bombarded with drinks when they sat down.  He watched her laugh and smile all night.  They enlisted the help of the other rookies to move her furniture.  Oliver even volunteered, Jerry offered to bring food and carry small boxes.  The rest of the night was spent teasing Jerry about being the  _pretty boy._


	3. Chapter 3

Sam knew they'd see Andy's mom again.  It was a given now that they knew she was with Children's Services.  He just hoped it was a very long time before the next run in.  Andy talked about it some but seemed to be doing ok.

He was getting his things together for work when there was a knock at the door.  He chuckled thinking Andy probably had left her keys; she'd been out to an early breakfast with Traci.  "Babe, you know where..."  He opened the door to find Claire McNally on the other side and he growled.  "How the hell did you find our house?"

She was a little surprised and now nervous.  "Umm.  I umm...I was looking for Andrea."

He grabbed his bag and stepped out, slamming the door.  "No one calls her Andrea.  I told you to stay the hell away from her.  She doesn't want to see you."

Claire straightened up a little.  "I'd like to hear that for myself."

Neither had heard Andy and Traci pull up.  Andy was practically skipping up the walk until she saw her.  "Let  _me_ make it clear then.  I don't want to see you.  I have no desire to know who you are and if you don't leave me alone I will report you for stalking and harassment."  She walked past Claire and wrapped an arm around Sam.  "Is that clear enough for you?"

She had thought about her over the years.  "Please give me a chance to explain.  I'm still your mother."

Andy laughed as she gripped Sam tighter.  "As far as I'm concerned I'm an orphan.  My  _mother_  died the day she walked out on me and my father drank himself to death two years later thanks to her."

Traci had walked up to offer more support for Andy.  Claire looked around and realized she wasn't going to get any help.  "If you change your mind you know how to find me."  She walked back to her car and drove off.

Sam looked down at her.  "You ok?"  She smiled big and nodded.  "Fill you up with pancakes and you can get through anything, huh?"  He chuckled and kissed her temple.  "Nash."

Traci smiled and shook her head.  "You two are a  _little_  sickening you know?"

He flashed his dimples.  "Do I need to have a talk with Barber?  His pretty boy smoothness not enough anymore?"

Both women busted out laughing.  Traci rolled her eyes.  "I won't tell Jerry you said that.  His ego is fragile enough."

They walked to their cars and headed to the barn.  Jerry was waiting in the lot when they pulled up and they couldn't help but laugh at his attempt at cockiness.  Sam put him in a headlock and drug him inside.  Andy was partnered with Oliver for the day and Sam got the new rookie.  He didn't mind too much until he found him practically drooling over Andy at the coffee station.

He wasn't the type of guy to  _mark his territory_  but seeing this guy made him want to walk right up and kiss her speechless in front of him.   Instead he opted for grumpy T.O.  "Any time today Collins!"

Andy rolled her eyes and shook her head at him as Collins stood up straighter.  "Ready when you are sir."

He looked to Andy.  "Enough coffee left for me McNally?"

She already had a cup made for him and passed it over.  Nick looked questioningly and she smiled.  "Always know how your partner takes their coffee."

Oliver walked up and looked around.  "What about me McNally?"

She smiled and handed over another cup.  "Can we go catch some bad guys now that you girls have your coffee?"

Sam smirked and took a drink, black just like he liked it.  "Let's go then."

The four of them walked out and Oliver laughed as he watched Sam try to keep his hands to himself.  "Hey buddy!  You guys want to grab lunch with us later?"

Sam was thankful for his best friend but couldn't pass up a chance.  He patted Oliver's stomach.  "I thought the little lady had you on a diet?"

Oliver swatted his hand away.  "Shut up or I'll make sure  _your_  little lady puts  _you_  on a diet."

Nick watched like he was at a tennis match.  Sam and Oliver kept throwing taunts back and forth and Andy finally said.  "Girls!  Do you mind?"  Both men stopped, jaws hanging open and stared at her.  "Can we get to work or do you two need some time alone?"

She had to walk by Sam to get to her cruiser and he whispered.  _"You'll pay for that later."_

She raised an eyebrow.  "I look forward to it."

"Wicked."  He mumbled as they parted ways.  His day was pretty busy with the new guy.  They responded to a domestic disturbance and Sam took the lead.  "I know you've been to war but this,  _this_ is a situation where you have no idea what's going to happen.  Let me do all the talking and be aware of your surroundings.  Understand?"  Nick nodded before following him into the house.  "They have kids so guns in unless I tell you otherwise."

Sam separated the couple and took the husband; within minutes he had him calm, admitting that he had hit his wife and then had him in handcuffs.  Out of nowhere the wife comes running in waving a knife and screaming.  Sam jumped in the way and got his neck sliced.  He screamed for the rookie who was apparently distracted by making the wife a cup of coffee.  Nick ran in and practically tackled the woman.  He got her cuffed and called for an ambulance.

Oliver and Andy were two blocks away when they heard Nick's frantic voice over the radio.  "This is 1509 at 780 Richardson.  Officer down!  I repeat officer down!"

Oliver stomped on the gas as she flipped the lights and sirens.  "This is 1515 we're two minutes out."  They skidded to a stop and Andy was out of the car before Oliver could put it in park.  She ran in to find Sam lying on the floor holding his neck.  She ripped off her vest then uniform shirt as she fell to her knees beside him.

He was fairly calm as he kept his hand pressed to his neck.  "I'm ok."  He looked into her eyes.  "I'm ok."

She took a few deep breaths before she moved his hand.  "Oh God!  Sam!"  She put her shirt on his neck and applied pressure.  When she looked up at Nick he knew he was in trouble.  "What the hell happened?!"

Oliver sent him out with the husband as the medics came busting in.  Caroline knelt across from Andy and took her hand.  "You know I'll take care of him."  Andy barely nodded as she moved her hands.  Caroline cleaned him up as Andy held his hand.  "Good news is, it's not that bad."

Andy croaked out.  "And the bad news?"

Caroline shook her head.  "We need to take him to the hospital.  I can't fix it here."  Andy nodded as Caroline and her partner loaded him onto a stretcher.  She climbed into the ambulance and they left.  Oliver passed off the husband and wife to two other cars and took the rookie with him to the hospital.

Andy had been made to wait while they assessed Sam's neck.  When Nick walked in with Oliver she snapped and shoved him. "Where the hell were you?"

He was caught off guard.  "I...I..."

Oliver pulled her away.  "Andy, he's going to be fine.  You have to keep it together."  It took her a minute but she finally looked at him and nodded.

Nick stood there shocked and scared.  Oliver finally turned to him as Frank and Jerry came rushing in.  Frank was their Staff Sergeant now.  "What the hell happened?  Is he ok?"

A doctor walked out.  "Officer Swarek's family?"  They all walked over.  "Immediate family?"  They all nodded.  He gave up.  "Ok. First, he's fine.  We've stopped the bleeding and he's being stitched up.  He'll be released as soon as we're done with that."  Everyone was relieved.  "And second he's asking for, well more like demanding someone named Andy."

She let a few tears escape as she raised her hand.  "That’s me."

He smiled and nodded towards the back.  "Follow me.  They should be done with him by now."

Andy walked to the back and found Sam surrounded by nurses.  He seemed a bit uncomfortable and she couldn't help but smile.  "Uhh.  Sorry ladies.  I am umm...I'm  _very_  taken."  They a _ww'd_  as the words left his mouth.  He sighed with relief when he saw her doe eyes.  "Hey sweetheart!"  Andy walked in and took his outstretched hand.  She buried her face in his neck and he could feel her hot tears.  The nurses left them alone.  "Shh!  It's ok.  I promise I'm ok."

It took a minute before she pulled back.  "Jesus Sam!"  Her fingers traced lightly over his bandage.  "I was so scared.  I...I thought..."  She couldn't finish the sentence, she just clung to him.  Sometime later the doctor came back with his release papers.

When he walked into the waiting room it erupted in clapping and cheers.  He chuckled and shook his head.  "You clowns won't get rid of me that easy."

He talked to everyone for a few minutes then they left for the station.  He was given waterproof bandages for his neck so he showered when they got back.  Andy insisted they go home immediately but he had to give his statement.

She sat outside of the D's office as Sam gave his statement.  The new rookie walked up and sat down.  "I umm...I...I'm sorry."

Andy wasn't quite ready to talk to him yet but she knew she had to put her personal feelings aside.  "The first thing you learn as a cop is that you can't do this job alone.  You always, _always_  have your partners back."

Sam walked out and nodded at Collins.  He was used to war but Sam was right.  This kind of thing was much more unpredictable.  "Sir, I..."

Sam held his hand up.  "It could've been anyone G.I. Joe.  The best thing you can do is learn from your mistakes.  _Never_  turn your back on someone, perp or not and always have your partners back."

Sam got two days off then was put on desk for a couple more.  His stitches were dissolvable so he didn't even have to go back to the hospital.  It took a few weeks to get her moved in and things changed around but both were happy with the outcome.  Two weeks after Andy moved they got new neighbors, two young women and they had an eye for Sam.  He didn't even notice but it was driving Andy crazy.  They always seemed to be outside when he was.

They had been out for a run when he decided it would be a good day to wash the truck.  He had stripped out of his shirt while they were running and she knew the two next door would find a reason to be out if they saw him.

She tried to keep the jealously at bay but it wasn't easy.  "Make sure you put a shirt on will ya."

He chuckled and shook his head.  "You're all wrong about them babe.  Hey!  Why don't you help me?"

That truck was his second love.  "Nah.  I think you two need some bonding time.  Wouldn't want her to get too jealous."

He laughed and shrugged.  "Ok."

He started to walk out and she hissed.  "A shirt Sam!"

He didn't really understand.  '"I don't want to get a shirt wet.  Besides I'm still hot and sweaty from running."

She huffed and glared.  "You wouldn't like it so much if I was out there in just my bikini."

He growled at the thought.  "Actually I would like it  _very_  much if you were in your bikini."

She decided to show him.  "Ok.  I think I'll help you after all."

He flashed his dimples.  "Great!  Give me a few minutes to get everything together."

He disappeared to the garage and she to their bedroom.  She slipped on the tiniest bikini she owned.  Of course it was respectable; there were kids in their neighborhood.  She put her shorts and t-shirt back on as she heard Sam call for her.

She walked downstairs.  "Ready?"

He kissed her cheek.  "Yep."

She waited until he turned his back before shedding her clothes.  He'd turned around saying.  "Ok.  So, we'll spray it dow..."  She heard him growl before saying.  "Umm.  What  _are_  you doing?"

She played as serious as she could.  "Helping with the truck."

He couldn't believe she was wearing his favorite bikini.  "You're not playing fair."  He waggled his finger.  "You know that's my favorite."

She held her hands up, palms up.  "What?  I'm just trying to help."

He groaned.  "Definitely not helping McNally."  He turned and she heard him mumble.  "Good thing this water is cold."

She giggled quietly.  Sam thought two can play this game.  It's not like he hasn't caught her staring at him before.  Neither realized they had an audience because they were too focused on each other.  They were putting on quite a show for each other.

After a while Andy sprayed herself down.  Sam watched as goose bumps popped up and her nipples went hard.  He was hard now too.  He couldn't take it anymore, the way she was bent over the hood.

He walked over and pressed himself hard against her.  "You missed a spot."

Andy gasped at the feeling of him against her and the huskiness in his voice.  She cleared her throat.  "I'm sure you'd be happy to show me where."

One hand wrapped around her hip, his fingertips brushed the band of her bikini bottoms.  He leaned in and whispered in her ear.  "Be my pleasure to show you McNally."

He bumped himself against her.   _"Sam!"_   She hissed.  _"We're outside!"_

He nipped at her neck as his fingers slid in further.  "Wouldn't have pegged you for shy McNally."  She grabbed his wrist and he said.  "No one can see us."  She tensed and whimpered, he said.  "Shh.  Shh.  Shh.  It's ok beautiful.  Not here."  He kissed her neck.  "I'm sorry."  He wrapped both arms around her.  "I love you."

She leaned back and kissed him.  "Love you too."

They finished up the truck and went in for a shower before lunch.  She considered herself pretty adventurous but she just couldn't do what Sam wanted outside.  She however could make it up to him now that they were in the privacy of their own home.

They were standing under the hot spray when she trailed her hands and lips across his chest.  His low rumbled grown made her smile as she continued her trek.  His back thudded against the wall when her lips reached her destination.

He wrapped his fingers up in her hair as she pleasured him.  "God!  Andy!  You...that...I..."  He found his release and pulled her up, kissing her passionately.  "Wow.  What...why..."

She smiled as she brushed her nose across his.  "Because I wanted to.  Was it ok?  I mean you know..."

Andy being shy always threw him especially when it came to their sex life.  "Babe, it was amazing.  _You_  are always amazing."  He kissed her deeply again.  "Always."

She blinded him with her smile.  "You too."  They made lunch together and sat on the deck.

Months passed and things between them were great.  It was getting close to their anniversary and Sam was trying to come up with something big to do.  Oliver and Jerry had suggested just buying the ring and getting it over with.  He had considered it but a wrench was thrown in his plans one morning when they got to work.

He parted with Andy at the locker rooms and as he headed into the men's he was stopped by the blonde detective.  "Got a minute?"

Sam looked back as if Andy would be coming out already.  "Sure.  Why not?"  He followed Callaghan in to his office.  "What can I do for you?"

Luke shook his head, not believing he was about to ask Sam Swarek for help.  "You know I'm putting together a task force."  Sam nodded.  "I'm guessing I didn't get an application from you because of how your last one ended?"

Sam shrugged.  "Among other things.  What do you want?"

He sighed and handed Sam a file.  "You."

Sam didn't take it right away.  "Why?"  Luke didn't answer.  "I think we can be honest here and say we aren't exactly on each other's list of favorite people."

Luke couldn't help but chuckle.  "True but that has nothing to do with this.  You're the best at UC Swarek and I need you.  I had a last minute back out and honestly none of my other applicants can pull this off."  He handed the file back to him.  "I know your personal life has changed but I really need you on this."

Sam took the file.  "This doesn't mean yes."

Luke nodded.  "There's still time.  Look it over, do what you have to do and get back to me."  Regardless of his personal dislike for Sam he knew he could do well on this op.

Sam took the file and went to the locker rooms to change.  He stuffed it in his bag and changed.  He was happy that he was partnered with her for the day.  He wouldn't read the file unless she was ok with him going.  Their day was pretty hectic so he didn't get a chance to think much about it.

Everyone tried to talk them into drinks but Sam said no and promised another night.  When they walked into their house she turned on him.  "Spill it."  He raised an eyebrow.  "You've had something on your mind all day.  You forget I can read you just as easy as you can read me."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.  "Come on."  He took her hand and led her to the sofa.  "When we got to work this morning I was approached by a detective."  He pulled the file out of his bag and laid it on the coffee table.

She felt everything hit her at once and she moved to the other end of the sofa.  He reluctantly let her go while they talked.  "You're leaving?"

He shook his head and took her hand.  "No.  I was asked and given the file.  I told him I wouldn't go much less read the file without talking to you first."

She looked at it.   ** _Project_**   ** _Dakota: Confidential_** was stamped across it.  "Is it a big deal?"

He nodded. "They don't usually take applications for something like this unless it's really big.  I've only heard a little about it.  He umm...he had a last minute back out and that's why he asked me.  I mean it though Andy, I won't go if you're not ok with it."

She curled up and looked at the file.  She would never keep Sam from doing what he wanted, what he was good at.  "I'll back whatever you want to do."

He'd had enough of the distance between them and pulled her into his lap.  "Andy, there's nothing I love more than my life with you.  If I never did another UC again I would still be the happiest man on the planet because that means I've spent every day with you."

The tears were flowing freely now.  _"Sam."_   She shook her head.  "You can't just stop being who you were because of me."

He kissed her deeply.  "You just don't get it."  He caressed her cheek.  "With you is who I really am, who I w _ant_ to be."  They sat in silence for a little while.  "Why don't we get something to eat?"  She nodded and he pulled out his phone and ordered a pizza.

Andy knew she had to say yes.  She didn't want him to go but being asked to do this was a big deal.  After a few slices, some TV, and light conversation she said.  "How long would you be gone?"

He played with her hair as he said.  "I don't know.  Haven't looked at the file yet."

She picked it up and passed it to him.  "Might as well see what you're getting into."  He watched her for a minute before she nodded.

Sam read through the file and it was pretty basic.   ** _Project Dakota_**  was going after a big meth ring.  It was dangerous work, probably as dangerous as working for Anton Hill.  As far as he could tell none of the people involved in the case were connected to Hill so he would be safe in that sense.  After an hour of reading he finally looked up at the beautiful brunette sitting beside him.

He put the file back down and pulled her in to his lap again.  She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.  "I don't know what to say.  I kind of feel like you're pushing me into this."

She shook her head.  "No!  Sam!  There's no way I want you to go.  I...I just...I don't want you to give up things for me, for us."

He ran his fingers through her hair.  "Sweetheart, this, what we have  _is_ the life I want."

She knew he was telling the truth.  "I know.  I'll be here when you come back."

Three days after Luke came to him about it he called him back in his office.  "Things are moving faster than we thought.  I need an answer now."

He had talked with Andy about it every day since her got the file.  "Ok.  When do we leave?"

Luke breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  "By the end of the week the way things are going."

He nodded, that gave him four days with Andy.  "Ok.  Call me.  I'm taking Andy home."  He went to Frank and told him what was going on.  Normally he would just disappear without telling him but he needed time with Andy and Frank understood.

He shook hands with Sam.  "Come back safe brother.  I promise we'll look after her while you're gone."

Sam knew she couldn't be in better hands.  "Thanks buddy."  He found her in the locker room talking to Traci.

She knew he’d said yes the moment he walked into the locker room.  Luckily she hadn't even started changing yet.  Sam nodded towards the door and she grabbed her bag.  "I'll call you later Trac."  She didn't say anything until they got in the truck.  "How long?"

He took her hand as they pulled out of the lot.  "Four days."

They drove around the city for a while before he pulled over to get lunch.  They were standing in the parking lot of their favorite diner when she turned to him.  "Marry me."

He was not expecting that from her.  "What?"

She knew it was a question of happy surprise.  "I love you Sam.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  I know this more than I've ever known anything in my life.  And let's face it, we're not a conventional couple but I kind of like that.  If forever isn't something you're ready for then I get it.  I just want you to know that's what I want."

He couldn't hold back the smile that took over.  "Never really expected to feel the way I do about you, especially not after the way we met."  He chuckled a little.  "You amaze me every damn day."  He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply.  "I want forever too Andy.  More than I've ever wanted anything.  So yes, I will marry you."

She squealed as he picked her up and spun her around.  They grabbed lunch to go, went home, packed some clothes and drove to Niagara Falls.  He couldn't give her the wedding or honeymoon she deserved but they would make the most of the time they had.  Three days later they were back home and waiting for the call from Luke for Sam's pick up.

He knew she wasn't going to like this part and usually he did it with Sarah but things were different now.  There had been papers from his attorney waiting when he got back.  He signed them and a messenger picked them up.  He had told her about his lock box once and when he came back with it she was shaking her head.

He sat it down on the coffee table and sat beside her.  "Sam.  No."  She croaked out.

He took both of her hands in his and kissed them.  "Sweetheart, I know but  _you n_ eed to know."  He cupped her face and ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek.  "I love you Andy.  And I will do  _everything_ in my power to come back home to you but if...if something happens..."  He put a hand on the box.  "This has everything you'll need.  You won't have to make any decisions and if you need help you can call Sarah or Oliver."  She was starting to cry and it was breaking his heart but he had to do this.  "I'm so sorry babe but you need to know."  She nodded slightly.  "I'll be leaving my wallet and badge."  Her fingers touched his wedding band.  "It's going with me.  I don't care.  I'm never taking it off."  He kissed hers.  "I'm coming back."  He kissed her softly.  "I'm coming back and we're going to have a long happy life together, kids and anything else you want."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  "I love you."  Sam carried her upstairs and they made love until Luke called.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the longest year of Andy's life.  Sam left it to her to tell their friends about them getting married.  She decided to wait as long as she could.  There was one thing she couldn't hide from them although she tried her best.  She got updates from Callaghan as often as he could give them.  Sam was alive and unharmed, and that was all she could ask for.

One year after he left the op was done.  They got all the players and all the drugs.  Sam was exhausted and all he wanted was to go home and see Andy. Luke took him back to the station.  "I only need a few minutes when we get back.  I know you want to get home."

He rested his head against the cool glass of the window.  "Thanks man."

Once he was finished with Luke he went looking for Andy and his friends.  He didn't have to look far for some of them.  His friends were all waiting in the bullpen with handshakes and hugs.  He looked around and didn't see her.  "Where is she?"

Frank smiled big.  "She's at home brother."

He couldn't quite figure out the looks on everyone's faces.  "Her day off?"

Oliver clapped him on the back.  "Something like that Sammy.  Something like that."

He was looking around at his four best friends.  "What the hell is going on? Is she ok?"

Frank tried to get rid of the stupid grin.  "She's fine.  Why don't you let Shaw take you home?  Call us in a couple of days and we'll celebrate."

He still couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with all of them but nodded.  "Yeah.  Ok.  Sounds great."  He followed Oliver out to his cruiser and they left.  "How has she been?"

Oliver kept his eyes on the road.  "She's been great buddy, got a tough one there."

He smiled at the thought of seeing her.  "Lion's heart.  Thanks for looking after her for me."

His best friend was smiling like crazy.  "Anytime."  They pulled up in front of his house and he sat there for a moment, staring.  Oliver nudged him.  "In order to see her you actually have to get out of the car buddy."

Sam chuckled and nodded.  "It's just...it's been...a while and..."

Oliver knew it was always tough when he came back but this time was different.  He had never had anyone to come back to like this.  "It's going to be fine.  She's really missed you."  He looked over to see a ridiculous grin on his best friend's face.  "Get out.  I gotta go back to work."

Sam finally climbed out and waved at Oliver as he drove off.  He dug out the spare and let himself in.  It was quiet in the living room so he made his way upstairs.  He found her lying in the middle of their bed with her back to the door.

He walked over and sat down, running his hand up and down her arm.  "Hey sweetheart!"

Andy thought she had felt him in the room but her emotions had been a roller coaster for a while so she ignored it.  When she felt his touch she looked back and tears filed her eyes.  "Sam?"  He smiled and nodded.  "It's really you?"

He leaned over and kissed her.  "It's really me.  I'm really back."  He heard a noise that sounded like a gurgle.  "What was that?"

Not telling him was the hardest decision she ever had to make and she hoped he would forgive her.  She pulled back the blanket.  "Samuel David Swarek Jr."

His heart stopped when he saw the baby tucked close to Andy, wrapped in a blue blanket with a tuff of dark hair.  "Andy?  What…?"

She rolled over and brought the baby with her.  "I'm so sorry Sam.  I...I wanted..."

He understood and was ridiculously happy.  _"He's beautiful."_  He whispered in awe.

Andy smiled and lifted their son up to him.  "He's healthy.  I talk about you every day."

His eyes misted over as he held his son.  "When?"

She sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder.  "Three months ago."

He moved back on the bed and leaned back against the headboard.  Andy curled up to him and they sat in silence for a while.  He held her hand tightly as he held their son.  "No wonder everyone looked like idiots at the station."  He chuckled.  "I thought they were all going crazy or something."  He lifted his little boy up and kissed his forehead. "I love you buddy."  He kissed the top of Andy's head.  "He's perfect Andy."

Her heart swelled even more as she watched Sam play with their son.  "I'll be right back."  When she returned she was carrying a book.  "I made this for you.  It has everything from the day I found out."

**_Flashback_ **

_Sam had been gone almost three months.  She was doing her best to go on but she missed him terribly.  One morning she was having breakfast with everyone when the smell of something made her sick.  She ran for the bathroom and emptied the little bit of contents she had in her stomach.  She didn't think anything about it until it happened three days in a row.  She hadn't been around anyone that had had a virus._

_Traci was holding her hair back when she said.  "Are you late?"  Andy looked at her funny.  "Do you think you could be pregnant?"_

_That's when it hit her.  "Oh!  God!"  She sat back and calculated.  "Traci!"  She realized it had been two months.  They went to the store and bought tests.  She cried for hours when the test came back positive.  Traci was the only one she told for a while, until she was no longer able to hide it.  Frank told her he'd have Sam pulled out but she said no.  He was needed on the op and for all they knew he could come home at any time._

_It was the hardest decision she ever had to make.  All of their friends were there for her.  She started a scrapbook from that day.  She knew it wouldn't make up for her decision but she hoped he would understand._

She went through the book with him.  "I'm so sorry Sam.  I just..."

He shook his head.  "No.  Don't.  I get it.  I really do.  I wish I could've been here.  I'm sorry you had to go through it without me but you did an amazing job.  He's so beautiful."

She giggled.  "I didn't do it alone babe.  He looks just like you.  He even has dimples already."  Sam smiled and poked at his cheeks.  "I didn't want to name him without you but..."  She shrugged.  "I had to."

He was blown away by the name.  "I don't know what to say Andy.  It's...I..."  His voice cracked.  He had never thought about kids til Andy and then he never really thought about whether it would be a boy or girl, much less his son being named after him.

She kissed his cheek.  "I named him after the bravest, kindest, strongest, most loving man I know."

He could only respond with a kiss as tears rolled down his cheeks.  Sam finally put his son in his bed and went back to lay with Andy.  For a while they just held each other.  "I missed you so much."

They made love for the first time in a year.  He fell asleep holding her tight.  His third day home he went to the station to finish giving his statement.  Andy and Baby Sam went with him.  For the week after he got home Andy would wake up in the middle of the night and find Sam in the baby's room, holding and talking to him.

A week after he got home they had everyone over for dinner.  Their friends decided to throw them the wedding reception and honeymoon they didn't get to have and it was going to be a surprise.

Sam and the guys were out on the deck with the kids.  "I want to do something for Andy, a belated anniversary...something."

The guys exchanged looks and Oliver said.  "Well brother, McNally is pretty easy to please.  I'm sure she'd be happy with a nice dinner and a night with just the two of you.  Zoe and I could keep Little Sammy for you guys."

Sam chuckled and quirked an eyebrow.  "Little Sammy?  And when are you going to start calling her Swarek?"

He shrugged.  "What else am I supposed to call him?  Junior?  And she will  _always_  be McNally to me.  Besides there are enough Swarek's in this world as it is."

Frank and Jerry also volunteered to keep the baby for them.  He thanked them and told them he'd let them know.  Their friends were master manipulators and managed to get Sam to pick the day they had set the party for.  Oliver was to come by after shift and pick the little one up so they could go out to dinner.

He called them at the last minute.  "Sorry buddy I got held up at work.  Could you guys just drop him off with Zoe?"

Sam laughed. "Sure. Thanks again for doing this."  He hung up and smiled.  "Oliver's held up at the station, wants us to just take him to Zoe."

Andy slipped into her heels.  "That's fine.  We've got plenty of time right?"

Sam had made a reservation at a nice Italian restaurant.  He checked his watch.  "Yep.  Plenty of time."

They loaded Sammy and all of his things up and headed to the Shaw's.  It took all Oliver had to hide all of the cars and keep everyone and everything out of sight until they got there.  He had the kids keep an eye out for Sam's truck.

They pulled up to the Shaw house thirty minutes later and climbed out.  He helped Andy out and they took Sammy and his things up to the house.  Sam rang the doorbell and Izzy answered.  "Uncle Sammy!  Aunt Andy!  Hi!"

Sam ruffled her hair.  "Hey kiddo!  You're dad said he was held up at the station so we brought him over."

She moved aside so they could walk in.  "Yes sir.  He called.  Mom's in the kitchen."

They walked into the dining room and all of their friends yelled.  "Surprise!"

Andy jumped and squeaked.  "What the...?"

Sam looked completely confused.  "What's going on?"

Zoe took the baby as everyone came over to hug them.  Oliver clapped Sam on the back.  "We wanted to do something for you guys so we decided to give you the wedding reception you didn't have."  He nodded towards his backyard.

The backyard was lit with white paper lanterns and decorated with white lilies, purple orchids, and dark red roses.  Andy was speechless.  "Wow!  You guys!"  Her voice cracked.

Sam pulled her into a hug.  "Happy anniversary sweetheart."

She gripped him tight.  "Did you know about this?"

He shook his head and looked around in awe at what their friends had done.  "No.  Wish I had."

Noelle hugged both of them.  "You kind of did Sammy. You said you wanted to do something for Andy.  We already had it planned so it all worked out."

Everyone followed them outside and a D.J. started playing.  Sarah and her family were even there.  Both were blown away especially when they were given a weekend in a Corner Suite at the Ritz.

Sam shook his head when they opened the envelope.  "You guys...this...this is too much.  We can't."  Andy nodded in agreement.

Frank cut him off.  "Nonsense!  The entire division went in for you guys.  Sammy, honestly none of us thought we'd see the day you were married.  I mean, you were too good at UC's and we thought you'd be married to your job.  Then along came a certain rookie, busted you on her first day.  You two were like oil and water but then something happened."  He shrugged.  "You guys have something that most people search for their entire lives.  Andy, thank you for busting Sammy that day."  Sam wrapped her up in his arms.  "I've known him for 13 years and I've never seen him happier than he is with you and Little Sammy."  He raised his glass.  "To the Swarek's!"

Everyone joined him and raised their glasses.  "To the Swarek's!"

They spent a few hours celebrating with their family before being sent off to spend a weekend alone.  Sam carried her through the door of their room, she giggled and squealed.  He tried to tip the bellman but he was waved off.  Apparently  _everything_ was taken care of.  The room was way more than they could ask for.  It was like a small apartment.  Besides the view Andy's favorite thing was the tub.  They stood at the floor length windows and watched the city for a little while.  Sam left for a few minutes to open the bottle of champagne and pour two glasses.

He kissed her languidly as he passed hers over.  "I love you."

She sighed and sank into him.  "I love you too.  I’m so happy Sam."

They drank a little of the champagne.  "Why don't I go run a bath?"

She smiled big and nodded.  "We haven't done that in a while."

He stole another kiss before he walked back to the bathroom.  Andy joined him a few minutes later.  They took a long hot bath, enjoying their time alone.  When they got out he called Oliver to check on Sammy.  His best friend chuckled and assured him that he was fine before he hung up.  "Enjoy the alone time with your wife."

They spent the rest of the night curled up in bed catching up in every way possible.  They did venture out of their room over the weekend but not the hotel.  Andy was even able to talk Sam into getting a couple's massage.  Sunday evening they picked Sammy up, thanked the Shaw's and went home.  Andy still had a few months of maternity leave left.  She encouraged Sam to go back as soon as he wanted.  The one thing Andy didn't do without him was painting or decorating Sammy's nursery.  They finally got to do the room together.

When Sammy was nine months old Andy went back to work.  She loved being with her son more than life but she missed working the streets with Sam.  Frank was hard pressed to pair them up again but he knew Sam would be too much of a pain in anyone else's ass.

He called them into his office before her first shift.  "Welcome back Andy!  We've really missed you around here."

She smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet.  "Thanks Frank.  I've missed it too."

Sam knew Frank had something on his mind.  "What's going on buddy?"

Frank chuckled, Sam hadn't been good at UC for nothing.  "Against the suggestion of the higher ups, I'm keeping you two together."  Both could've lit up the city with their smiles.  " _Don't_  make me regret it."  Both assured him they wouldn't.  "Get out of here."  He laughed as they left.

Everyone cheered when she was welcomed back at Parade and not at all surprised when Frank partnered them together.  A few weeks after she was back they were all rotated to nights.  Since the daycare Sammy had been going to didn't have a night program they had to find someone to keep him.  Zoe happily volunteered, offering to pick him up at the station as she was dropping Oliver off.

They had a great routine going and Sammy loved his Aunt Zoe.  Zoe always waited for them to change before she left, giving them one last chance to say goodnight.  Zoe was sitting at Sam's desk with him sitting on the corner.  He was laughing at a face she was making when a woman walked up.

She had just finished taking a statement and was walking through the station when she saw the little boy; he looked just like Andy did when she was little.  "What an adorable little boy you have."

Zoe smiled up at the lady.  "Oh!  Thanks but he's my nephew, not my son."

Andy, Sam and Oliver were walking back in when they saw the lady talking to Zoe.  Sam saw Andy stiffen immediately.  She practically sprinted across the room.  "Get.  Away.  From.  My.  Son."

Zoe grabbed Sammy, stood up and moved back quickly.  Andy was standing between them when Claire said.  "He's gorgeous Andrea."

Sam realized who it was and put himself next to Andy.  "You were told,  _warned_  to stay the hell away from her."

Oliver got Zoe and Sammy out of the room so he didn't have to hear his upset parents.  Claire watched as they left.  "He looks just like you did when you were little."

Sam kept a hold on her as she said.  "I'm surprised you even remember what with your new family and all."  She took a deep breath.  "Just so you're not surprised, I will be putting in a formal request to keep you out of this station."

She was surprised she hadn't done it before now.  "All I want is a chance.  I have a grandson now.  How can you...?"

Sam had been letting Andy handle her but he couldn't anymore, he could feel Andy shaking.  He turned so he had Claire blocked, cupping her face he said.  "Babe, why don't you go check on Sammy, make sure he's ok."  She nodded and walked to the lounge.  Sam turned back around and growled.  "Get the hell out of here and don't ever come back.  They are not your family; you gave up that the day you walked out of her life."  He nodded to another officer that was close by and he escorted Claire to the Exit.

He took a few calming breaths before he joined his family.  When he stepped through the door Sammy ran over to him.  "Daddy!"  He squealed and laughed as Sam scooped him up.  "Wove woo!"

Andy watched as he closed his eyes and hugged him tight.  "I love you too.  Very much."  She walked over and wrapped her arms around both of them.

Both whispered  _I love you_ as Sammy giggled.  "Sammy samich."

Everyone busted out laughing and the tension was gone.  They took a few more minutes before they went to Parade and Zoe left with Sammy.  That weekend they had Sammy's first birthday.  He loved helping Sam fix things so they bought him a toy tool belt, a hard hat and a toy workbench.

Sam laughed as he watched him play.  Sammy looked at him, dimples flashing.  "Daddy!  Help!"

He had never thought his heart could grow and love more than it did when he met Andy.  Sammy was teaching him a completely different kind of love.  "You're doing great buddy!"

Oliver clapped him on the back.  "You guys did a good job brother.  Maybe you should do it again."

He kept his eyes on Sammy as he said.  "I'll give her as many as she wants.  A football team as long as she's happy."

Frank had joined them.  "It's an amazing feeling isn't it?"  Sam nodded.  "Noelle wants to have another one"

Oliver chuckled.  "Trying to catch up with the Shaw's?"

Sam smiled.  "We could do worse for a role model."


End file.
